


Wandering Fawn

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV First Person, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Before the train, before meeting Atticus and One-One, Tulip reflects back to a certain memory.
Kudos: 4





	Wandering Fawn

There was a place I recall where the trees were green, where the rivers ran, where the shadows grew and yet the horrors diminished.

In the forest, in the wilderness beyond the walls of divorced harmony, there was tranquility and the soothing emblem of nature in melancholy. The sound of water flowing over the rocky riverbed was like a wiegenlied from a mother, no wind and no clouds to disrupt the sky or environment in hushed whispers and slivers. It had been a clear night as I remember, and it was a clear image, like a photo taken in a high quality lense. I still have the picture of this place embedded into my head, the very details down to the last salamander in the water breathing, his little chest moving as he slithered up the bank in search of companionship. This place was  _ alive _ , and yet so empty, so dead, devoid of any commotion, just quiet.

This place, although more than likely I wasn’t supposed to be there so late at night, gave me a glimpse of what life could be like outside of the nightmares; outside of the yelling, the stresses, the weight of burden bearing upon my shoulders the way a bag of soy would weigh down a weak bull whose muscles had not yet grown. It gave me serenity, it gave me hope, and it gave me a momentary escape from the harsh realities that were with life itself, a gift but yet a curse that nobody asked for nor choose on their own will of consent.

But it wasn’t just the place I remember- but also this deer who had approached me in the scene. It was dark with only the white glare of the full moon shining down upon the earth, which allowed me to see what was around me. And into the moonlight, into my sights, had walked this deer, a doe precise, with big dark eyes and a hide of cautious tan. She had lanky legs and a gait of grace, and she didn’t seem to see me, but I saw her. She waltzed out into my field of vision, just down by the river. She stopped, not to take a drink, but to simply stand in place. If I had been more open to ideas and opened my sense of empathy more, perhaps I could have picked up on that she too had stopped to watch the environment and suck in the peace. Or perhaps she was just enjoying a moment in the open without any worry of predators, her ears lax and her tail at rest.

Though either way, this herbivore had strayed upon my path in this place, and the doe in totem often symbolizes adaptation, peace, innocence, and means that even in the toughest or toughest of times, bravery and kindness will see you through. It may just be coincidence or perfect timing that the doe had wandered my way, but the image of her beauty had captivated me. She stayed still, a statue in feral London, her silhouette barred with moonlight. For a moment I had forgotten everything; I had forgotten my sorrows, my nightmares, my fears. All my focus was on the deer, where all my misery eased.


End file.
